A concrete distributor system can be stationary at a construction site or can be configured as a mobile system mounted on a truck.
With the known concrete distributor system, it is necessary that the occurring inertial forces generated by the pumping operation be accounted for in the construction and configuration of the individual elements of the system. This requirement has been satisfied in that the basic principles have been determined for the computation of distributor masts for concrete pumps which are, as a rule, piston pumps. These basic principles are embodied in German Industrial Standard 24117 (DIN 24117). The concrete pump imparts a pulse-like movement to the concrete flowing through the delivery and conveying conduits.
The distributor mast is stressed by the pulse-like movement of the concrete in the rigid and flexible pipe sections with the concrete having a bulk density of up to 2.40 kg/dm.sup.3. For this reason, the values of the operating load and the dead load are multiplied by 1.3 and 1.2, respectively. The operating loads are the maximum weight forces of the material conveyed in the pipe line which results from the selection of the pipe line dimensions which form the basis of the computation.
The required increase of the computation values by 20% and 30% leads perforce to more weight and therefore to less flexibility of the total system configuration and this is especially the case for mobile systems.